Shattered
by Ranger Turien
Summary: Five years of captivity left Ranger Will Treaty a broken man. Despite the efforts of his loved ones, he couldn't be healed. And so he disappeared. Two years later, word comes from Skandia of an unusual alliance between the Temujai and the Tualaghi. Will's skills and knowledge are needed, but will he be able to face his fears?
1. Prologue

**Title: Shattered**

**Summary: After five years of captivity, Will Treaty is a broken man, deemed unhealable by many. After one too many close calls, he exiled himself to Grimsdell Wood. Two years later, word comes from Skandia of an unlikely alliance between the Temujai and the Tualaghi. Araluen is in jeopardy because of it, and Halt knows that only one person would possibly know enough to defeat them. Will must overcome his fears in order to save his kingdom, or die with the rest.**

**Characters: Will and Halt, mainly (as usual). But also Alyss, Svengal, Erak, Horace, and Will and Alyss' son Daniel.**

**Setting: Ten years after T_he Emperor of Nihon-Ja._ **

**Rating: T. For violence, flashbacks, insanity, mild drug use, HEAVY angst, and whatever else there could possibly be in a story like this. This is definitely a higher T, containing slightly more disturbing elements than my other stories, but nothing M-worthy, don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ranger's Apprentice is the property of John Flanagan. If I owned it,**

** ***BOOK 12 SPOILER ALERT!*****

_Alyss and Crowley wouldn't have died._

_*****END**_**BOO****K 12 SPOILER ALERT!*****

Author's Note: This is considered AU, in the fact that Will and Alyss got married before Nihon-Ja, and have a son named Daniel.

This was originally a story I wrote for myself, so I have up to chapter six finished right now. However, you will only get one chapter every three days to a week. I want to know if y'all like it enough for me to post more.

Like I said, I wrote this for myself, so there may be some things that some of you don't like very much. I try to keep them in character (Except Will, of course, but he's insane 0_o)), but they may be a little OOC sometimes.

I think that's all for now. More later!

0o0o0o0

_~Prologue~_

_0o0o0o0_

It had been mid-January.

The coldest day of the year. Halt remembered that clearly enough. It was one of those days when he wore his cloak with the cowl pulled low over his face for the sake of warmth, not just concealment. It was one of those days when his breath came out in frosty puffs, and the snow beneath his feet was light and fluffy, as it had had no chance to melt.

It was on that certain day in mid-January that Halt had gone for a routine check about Redmont Fief. He did not know why he did it on that day. Had you asked him why he was out, he would not have been able to answer. It had just seemed... _right_ to him to take a ride that day.

He'd saddled up Abelard, speaking softly to the horse in Gallican as he had, and mounted up, giving two short whistles as he did so.

A small, shaggy, sad-looking grey horse trotted out of the woods to join them, his ears pricking up the slightest bit at the thought of going for a run. He was followed by a small black-and-white Border Shepherd dog. The horse stepped over to Halt and Abelard. Halt rubbed Tug's neck gently.

"Good boy," he murmured softly, deep in reminiscence. It had been five years, nearly to the date, since Tug and Ebony had lost their master, and Halt his former apprentice and honorary son.

Halt knew that neither Tug nor Ebony would ever accept another, and he didn't force them out either. Both had been superbly trained by Will himself and were more helpful to Halt then they were a burden. And, he thought, they were almost all he had left of Will.

Almost all.

Halt gave a slight smile as he thought of Daniel, Will and Alyss' ten-year-old son. The boy was nearly the spitting image of Will himself, and reminded Halt enough of his former apprentice to occasionally bring tears to his eyes. On very rare occasions. Extremely rare occasions.

Alyss and Daniel would stay at Halt's cabin most of the time, but during the cold winter months they stayed at Castle Araluen.

Halt found himself missing Daniel and his constant flow of questions despite himself. He'd already begun training the boy, but Daniel seemed a hopeless case.

_"_Much like Will himself was when I first took him on," he thought out loud, smiling sadly. Tug's ears pricked up at the mention of his master's name.

_I know he's out there, _his body language seemed to say. Halt gave Will's horse a pained look.

He knew Tug had something there. He, too, had never been able to shake the feeling that Will was out there somewhere, alive.

He touched his heels gently to Abelard's sides, and the little horse sprang into an easy canter. He tried his best to push the thoughts of Will to the back of his mind, but he couldn't. Not at this time of year, not when there was naught for him to do but think.

The exercise did them good. They'd ridden for a few hours, observing casually the goings-on of the country people, and turned back.

It was beginning to grow dusky when they reached the last stretch of the road back to the cabin.

Halt sighed as he realized that he'd once again come home to a cold, lonely cabin. Sometimes he half-expected to see Will sitting at the fire, making a pot of coffee for them. But that was not to be, not now, and not ever again.

They were less than a mile from home when Halt felt a low rumble in Abelard's chest, which grew to become an uncertain, low nicker.

At the cessation of hoof beats from behind, Halt slowed Abelard and turned in the saddle.

Tug was standing frozen, his ears pricked, head high, and nostrils flared. He repeated Abelard's nicker, a bit more hesitantly.

"What's gotten into you?" Halt asked them, curious himself as to what they were doing.

Before he could get an answer, a black-and-white bolt of lightning shot from between Tug's legs, bounding towards a copse of trees.

"Ebony!" Halt shouted, "Come!"

The dog didn't listen, which further puzzled Halt. Instead, she kept running, tail held high and ears forward.

Halt, his curiosity piqued, tightened his legs around Abelard's girth and gave a small cluck. He took off after Ebony to see what in all of Araluen was making the animals behave so strangely.

0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_Oh, and, just so you know, the theme song for this story is 'You are More' by Tenth Avenue North. The gender's a bit mixed up, but, yeah, that song's just stuck in my head when I'm writing this._

_I'll post more soon!_

_~Ranger Turien_


	2. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER: John Flanagan owns Ranger's Apprentice. Not me.**

_~1~_

_Thrum!_

The vibrating hum of a longbow string releasing sounded through the air. It was not, however, followed by a _crack!_ as the arrow split into the soft pinewood target. Instead, there was a dull _thump_ as it hit the ground beneath it.

The young man lowered his bow, sighing in desperation. Still, he couldn't hit what he was aiming at. Still, he went off-focus and snatched the string. He set the bow down and sat on a log, resting his chin in his hands and staring at the target, fifty meters away. Only two arrows had hit it, and they only on the edges.

He glanced down at his right hand, looking at the round, jagged scar in his wrist. It still hurt. It would always hurt. It was the reason he snatched at the string on every release. And it jerked a different way each time, too. It made it impossible to aim properly.

He raised his bow and began to shoot again, arrow after arrow after arrow, very few of which hit the target.

He wished his accuracy was better, but at least shooting gave him something to focus on, bull's eye or no.

After nearly half an hour straight shooting, he finally set his bow down, his fingers having gone numb. As he did so, he felt a touch on his shoulder.

Instantly, he reacted, his adrenaline levels soaring as he whirled away from the touch, drawing out his saxe knife and seeking his attacker, his eyes even wilder than normal. And then he saw who it was.

"Halt," he forced out, still shaking, still wide-eyed and keyed up. He tried to calm himself, resisting the urge to simply run away. It didn't work very well. He was too close to the ground for it to work well.

The Ranger pushed his cowl back, revealing his weathered features and salt-and-pepper hair and beard. "Adrian," he replied, the name sounding a bit forced.

The younger man dipped his head, his dark brown and silver-blonde hair swishing down over his face briefly as he did so.

Halt inwardly sighed.

It had been six months since he'd come up here last. And nothing really seemed to have changed. Adrian still reacted in that panicked, fearful manner. Even now he stood a few meters off, though Halt knew he trusted him with his life.

"How are things?" he said at last. It was clear that Adrian wasn't going to speak first. Adrian forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, in fact," he said, "I'm glad that I'm here. It really helps."

He motioned around himself at the woods. Halt shrugged.

"I can't see how being in here would help much," he muttered.

Adrian sat down on a log, making a pointed gesture for Halt to sit next to him. Close, but not too close. He sighed deeply.

"It helps more than you might think," he said quietly. Halt immediately understood. He chose that moment, when Adrian seemed uncertain, to bring up the reason for his visit. He would come up once every six months or so just to check up on him, but it had only been three since his last visit.

"I'd like you to come with me," he said. Adrian cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

"Come with you where?" he asked. Halt gave him a sideways glance.

"To the Ranger Gathering." Adrian's face paled several shades, and he stood up.

"I can't," he said, simply, picking up his bow and unstringing it, then stringing it again, then unstringing it once more. He set it down again and began to pace. The young man's breathing became heavy and forced, and he gripped his arms tightly. Halt grimaced. Adrian seemed nearly at his breaking point. Deciding that he had to break him out of this sometime, he spoke quietly.

"You can't hide forever, Will." Adrian froze, turning to him, his pale grey, unfocused right eye darting around, giving him a slightly manic look, and the other, deep brown, meeting Halt's gaze.

"My name isn't Will," he said, and Halt could see him clearly struggling to keep his composure. "I am Adrian Barton. Will Treaty died in the Arridi desert. For another thing, I can hide here as long as I want!"

At this, he lost all hold of himself and took off running at full pelt into the woods. Halt made to follow him, but Adrian, having pulled the cowl of his mottled cloak up, blended easily into the woods. Halt occasionally saw a flash of movement, but he couldn't be sure it was Adrian. You could never tell in these woods.

It was then that Halt realized where he must have gone. Adrian was the Corps' best at unseen and unheard movement, even though he wasn't officially a Ranger anymore. It came, doubtlessly, from the months of hiding he'd done to get back home. Not even Halt could have found him if he didn't want to be found. But he knew where he was.

Slowly and silently, he made his way into the woods. He followed a faint trail, one of many, but this one even more faint than most, until he came to the foot of a tree.

Far above him, he could see the bottom of a small platform. Will's solace.

With a sigh, Halt began to ascend the tree, glad that a small, ladder-like structure had been assembled. Not all people were such avid tree climbers as his former apprentice.

He climbed all the way up to the platform, nearly twenty meters above the ground, and looked up through the entry hole.

Will sat against the tree's trunk, his knees brought up to his chest, staring blankly into space. It pained Halt to see him this way.

"Will—Adrian, I mean," he began. Will turned his face away. Halt moved to touch his shoulder, but the young man jerked away from his touch. Halt sighed.

"Please listen to me—"

He got no further. Will whirled to face him. "You think I want to be far away from the people I care about?" he challenged. "You think I want to put you through this? I don't, but I can't help it. I just can't help it, Halt!" He turned away again, shaking slightly.

"Grimsdell is my home now. It's the only place that the people I love can be safe from me," his voice had quieted now. Halt closed his eyes. In a way, what he'd said was true.

"Come once more," he pleaded. "Just once. You can come as Ranger Adrian, if you wish." But Will was already shaking his head.

"I'm not even a Ranger anymore," he said, "And even if I were, I wouldn't be worthy of going. Besides, I don't even know most of them."

His voice quieted even further. Now it was barely audible. "I don't really want to know what a Ranger Gathering is like without Gilan or Crowley."

Halt clenched his jaw. Gilan and Crowley had both fallen in battle against the Tualaghi, during the war which had taken the lives of so many. And they were only two of many. Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, and King Duncan as well had been killed in battle. Horace, the heir to the throne by marriage, had barely escaped with his life. He'd been lucky. Others hadn't.

Like Will.

"I understand," Halt said at last. "I'm sorry I wasted my time in asking you to come."

He turned to leave, disappearing from the platform. Will looked down at him a moment, before following, swarming down the tree as easily as if he'd been taking a walk.

"Wait, Halt," he said, and the Ranger turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for Will to continue.

"Please come inside," Will offered, "I'll make some coffee."

It was as if he'd said a magic word, which, in a way, he did. Halt turned around and came walking up next to him.

"You sure know how to rope a Ranger into anything," Halt grumbled, but there was a good natured note behind his voice that Will couldn't help but realize. "I might have to try that."

Will gave him a slight smile, but that was all.

He led Halt through the woods, to his archery clearing. At the far end of the clearing was a tiny wooden cabin. Only one room, without a fireplace or chimney, it looked little more than a shed.

But Will didn't mind. He pulled open the door and invited Halt inside.

The older Ranger looked around, still surprised at how homelike Will had managed to make the little place look. Well, homelike on Rangers' terms, anyway. It was, though much smaller, nearly identical to the cabin he and Halt had shared back in Redmont.

Will sat next to the small iron stove and took a pair of rocks in his hands.

Halt raised his eyebrow in question, and Will, though he was facing away from him, seemed to sense his mentor's curiosity.

"These are heating rocks," he explained, showing them to Halt. "They're actually a chemical compound. When I strike them together like this—" he did so, and placed them in the stove, where they heated up quickly, glowing red. Soon the stove was heated. Halt was impressed.

"An invention of Malcolm's no doubt?" he mused. Will nodded, setting the coffeepot on to boil.

"Yes. I couldn't live without coffee, and I have attacks whenever I can smell smoke too heavily, so he made this for me to cook things." Halt noticed how his face fell when he said the word 'attacks.'

Halt, for one, had never witnessed one of these, except for when Will ran off in a tantrum. The way he grimaced about it, it must be much worse than that.

"Well, then," he said, "I suppose it's a good thing he did." Will nodded in confirmation.

"It is," he replied, watching the pot boil and adding the coffee beans. The familiar aroma filled the little cabin.

"So, you like it here?" Halt was unused to carrying the conversation. Had it been anyone else, he would have just let it be. But he knew that if he left Will quiet for long, the memories would resurface again. Will turned to him, surprise flashing across his good eye. He too had realized the oddity of the situation.

"I suppose I do," he said at last, by means of answering. "Here, no one criticizes me for how I look, or what I do." He gave a slight smile. "And at least I have Tug and Ebony here."

The border shepherd thumped her tail at the sound of her name, looking up at Will and Halt.

Will smiled and reached down to scratch her between the ears.

Halt watched the interchange, realizing that it was the first real smile he'd seem on Will's face that entire visit. Perhaps since the accident, even, since Will had left Redmont to go to Norgate.

And he realized that, though he knew Will missed his friends and family, he truly was happy here.

Halt sighed. He'd so wished for Will to return to Redmont. But he could clearly see that that was not going to happen any time soon.

0o0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Here's the OOC Will I mentioned. I hope y'all make an allowance since he's kinda insane..._

_Anyway... I think that's really all I need to mention. _

**_REVIEW REPLIES:_**

**Something like me: Thank you! There will be regular updates up to at least Chapter Seven.  
><strong>

**BlackShaftedArrow: I have a bunch of fics running now, so I'll have bunnies for at least one. Which one, however, completely depends on the Voices. When I get a good plot for another chapter for any one of my fics, I'll post it. When I don't, I won't. I know I should work on one at a time... but, yeah. Since Tug, Ebony, and Abelard all have distinct personalities, they're harder to get in Character than one might think ;). We'll be seeing a lot of poor Halt in this story. He'll need some consolation cupcakes.  
><strong>

**Pennydragon: Thanks!**

**Elvishrangerwolf: Suresuresuresure! XD**

0o0o0o0

I'll be back soon! I should have a chapter up for one of my other stories soon... not sure which one, though.

Bye!

*melts into the shadows*

Ranger Turien


	3. Chapter 2

**Shattered: Chapter Two**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, y'all. Sadly...**_

_~2~_

"Why do I have to learn about geography?" twelve-year-old Daniel Treaty complained. He was sitting at a desk, frowning as he looked down at the map in front of him.

"Daniel," his mother, Alyss, told him calmly, "You need to know about this. Rangers must know that sort of thing. Wouldn't you like to know about all of the places your father had been? That way, you'd understand the stories better."

A pang hit her as she thought about Will. To Daniel, his father had died in the Arridi war, seven years ago. Only Alyss knew that he was still alive, far away in Norgate fief. In fact, there were only three people, outside of Malcolm and his people, who knew that Will was alive. Only Halt, Horace, and she knew. And it was a burden.

Daniel had stopped his protesting at the mention of his father.

"Is he ever coming back?" he asked softly, staring at the map, his eyes locking on Arrida. "I mean, what if he really isn't dead? What if they just think he's dead, and he's really out there, somewhere?"

Alyss bit her lip. How true Daniel's statement was, he would never know. But she couldn't tell Daniel that his father had turned into a madman. For, despite her wish that it wouldn't be so, to put it bluntly, that was what he was.

She still had the scar from when he'd lunged manically at her throat when she'd woken him from a nightmare.

That was the last night she'd seen him. The next morning, he was gone, leaving only a note behind.

Thankfully, Halt had asked that she leave Daniel at the castle when she went to be reunited with her long lost husband. She would have hated for her son to see his father the way he was since he'd returned from Arrida. The way Will had looked at her that night, so full of sheer, animal, instinctive terror, had been something she'd never expected to see from him.

She sighed.

"Daniel," she said quietly. "You know your father isn't coming back." The boy glanced down at his feet beneath the table.

"I know," he said, quietly, "But I just want to see Daddy one more time. I barely even remember what he looked like." Alyss hugged Daniel tightly.

"I think we've had enough lessons for today," she said. Daniel nodded, eyes still downcast. His bronze oakleaf pendant, marking him as a Ranger's apprentice, caught the light and Alyss' eye. Soon it would be time for the Ranger Gathering, she knew, and Daniel, a first-year apprentice, would be going off with Halt.

She wasn't sure she wanted to let him go. He reminded her so much of Will. But she knew that, when agreeing to Halt's proposal to take him on a few years early, she would have to do it sooner rather than later.

"Why don't you go practice your archery?" Alyss suggested. "Your accuracy could use a bit of work." Daniel made a face.

"You spend too much time around Halt," he said accusingly, before grinning and hurrying outside, grabbing his recurve bow and quiver as he did, glad to be out of the clutches of geography.

Alyss watched him from the window. Daniel definitely had his father's potential to be a great Ranger. He was quiet, even without trying, and had even earned a few compliments from Halt on the fact, much to his and Alyss' surprise. Halt rarely, if ever, gave out compliments to his first-year apprentices. But perhaps, she thought, it was different with Daniel. He was, after all, Will's son. And Will and Halt had been like father and son.

She turned away. She'd taken on mentoring Daniel for Halt, who'd told her just to 'keep him working on the important things' while he was gone on an errand. Or that was what he said anyway.

But Alyss knew he'd gone to Norgate to see Will. She longed with all her heart to go with him, but she knew that Will had specified that she shouldn't come. And the one time she'd tried, she hadn't seen him. She and Halt had waited for hours, but they hadn't seen head or tail of Will the whole time.

It turns out, Will had been in his tree, desperately not showing himself, for fear of hurting her, he'd told Halt later.

That had been the only time that she'd tried to see him. Will stubbornly refused to see her, though she knew it tore his heart clean in two to do so; Halt had said as much.

But always the old Ranger brought back tidings of him, and how he fared. More often than not, they were bittersweet. But at least Will seemed to be happy in his new home.

Alyss sat down, opening a letter with her small letter opener, absently picking one from the top of her stack.

It was from Pauline, but she barely read it. It was just a social letter, anyway. Pauline was quite bedridden, being only weeks from the birth of her and Halt's first child.

Alyss read the entire letter, only skimming it, before setting it aside, leaning back and pressing lightly on her temples to clear her mind. Lately, she'd been constantly worried about Will, who was still half a world away from her and Daniel. She wanted so much for him to come back, to be the man he once was, but she knew it was fairly impossible. Will was changed. Changed beyond repair.

His mind and spirit had been broken in the Tualaghi dungeons. Five years he'd spent there, five years that wouldn't have happened had his friends searched more thoroughly for him.

But, she thought, it was reasonable. They'd given them a body, similar in shape to Will, and clothed in his distinctive Ranger cloak, wearing Will's oakleaf around his neck. He was too long dead, and too disfigured by torment, for them to recognize it.

Everything had pointed to it being Will, indeed dead, and, though Halt searched a little while, it was to no avail, and they'd just come to accept it for what it was. But now Will had come back. But not for long.

Alyss' thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open, squealing loudly on its hinges.

Daniel raced in, out of breath, his eyes wide. He slammed the door closed, heaving in breaths for a while before he managed to catch it. There was a mix of excitement and anxiety in his eyes.

"Mama!" he cried, "There's a Skandian in the woods!"

0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: As you can see, there are at present two storylines going on. I'm basically copying Flanagan's style here, alternating between them. You'll kinda need Alyss' and Daniel's part to get the jist story better. Gorlog's beard, it's complicated enough as it is._

_Anyway... eh, I'll just leave all my other notes to the review responses._

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**Elvishrangerwolf: *chuckles* I'm always getting those.  
><strong>

**BlackShaftedArrow: Well, I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out. Don't worry, nothing's up with you. It's the point of this story to be a little confusing. Oh, can you make some of those coffee-flavoured cupcakes for me too? *puppy dog eyes*  
>You just aren't Halt's apprentice without getting addicted to the stuff.<br>**

**Olympus97: Yes! I've managed to confuse two people already! So, basically, the prologue happened two years ago. You'll have a fairly good idea of the backstory within a few chapters. It's told through conversation, memories, and flashbacks, instead of chronologically. Yes, I did mean to do that to y'all. Sorry 'bout that. This is the first time I've written this way. Think I pulled it off okay? Usually, I include the actual torture, but this time I decided to try for something new. Also, I was nearly crying when I wrote about them. They're mine too. In order of favorites it's Halt, Will, Crowley, Gilan, Horace, Erak, and I can't decide between Selethen and Shigeru for the next. Oh, and of course Tug and Abelard and Shadow and Ebony and Blaze and Cropper... Yeah. Poor Gilan and Crowley... And, yes, the Ranger Corps are not the same as they were before the war. They could never be the same without Crowley. *sniffs* But, oh well, decided to try my hand at this thing anyway.  
><strong>

**0o0o0o0**

Okay. So, people who've read all the way down here, I'm going to do a question for y'all. I'm stealing Arrow's idea for using songs at each chapter ;). Not to be a thief or anything, just cause there's quite a few I want to share.

You'll get free coffee if you answer the question, and some cookies to go with it if you listen to the song.

Okay. So, the question is, to be easy...

**Who's your favorite RA character? Why?**

And the song of the day is

**Keep Makin' Me **by **Sidewalk Prophets**

Note: The songs may or may not be connected with the chapter. They're just songs I think y'all should hear.

Also, one more thing.

**PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE! I've started a poll there about which stories I should work on, and I'd really appreciate it if you vote on it. I want to know everyone's favorites so I know which one to work on the most.**

Okay, thanks. Also, if you vote on the poll, you get a virtual Ranger cloak! And also, I'll give you a link to my blog, where I'm posting tutorials for a fully-functional Ranger costume. Working longbow, quiver, arrows, warm cloak, softsole boots, and everything. I'm nearly finished mine, and I tested the boots today and they work!

So, please answer the question, listen to the song, and vote on my poll. Thanks!

I'll be seeing y'all around!

~Ranger Turien


	4. Chapter 3

**Shattered: Chapter Three**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. All rights to John** **Flanagan.**_

_~3~_

Halt stayed the remainder of the morning before excusing himself. He shared a few mugs of coffee with Will, and they'd talked, all the while with Halt trying to lure Will out of his shell.

It was strange, Halt thought as he left, aware of the figure standing on the porch, Ebony at his side, watching him as he rode away, how their places had been so reversed.

"Curse those Tualaghi by every deity imaginable," he muttered under his breath.

Will watched as Halt disappeared. He felt a twinge of sadness, but nothing too bad. This was his lot now; he was destined not to see Halt except for twice a year. It tore at his heart, but it was better that way, he thought.

"C'mon, Ebony," he said, turning, "Let's go inside."

Halt's visit had done one good thing. It had kept his mind focused. That was why Will would spend hours shooting and missing, and why he would climb into the tree platform, and why he would lie in the small stable yard beneath Tug's girth, carefully grooming every speck of dirt off of him.

He had to do something to keep his mind focused, or else the memories would come back. And if the memories came back, he would have an attack.

He'd had more attacks before he came to live at Grimsdell, and for the first few months it had been sheer horror. But Malcolm had helped him through the worst of it, and he'd settled into some semblance of normalcy.

But it was at times like this, when he was left on his own to reflect, that the memories would be more likely to resurface.

They didn't come clearly. It would start as a simple rise in his energy, which would continue to the point of hyperactivity. He'd start pacing wildly and wringing his hands, and then he would hyperventilate and soak himself in a cold sweat. And he rarely even noticed it happening.

But Ebony did. The dog was very intelligent, and she knew when something was wrong with her master.

She gave a low whine, and when he didn't respond, she darted out of the cabin and raced towards Healer's Clearing, less than a quarter mile away.

Will's pacing intensified and his breathing became quick and shallow. Deep inside, he realized what was going on, but it only panicked him worse.

His condition had nearly escalated into a full-fledged panic attack when someone gripped his shoulders.

"Sit down," a calm voice ordered him, and Will responded, still panicking.

Something was held to his lips, and Will ate it without question. The familiar taste of healing herbs filled his mouth, and, slowly, he began to calm.

He looked up, having to concentrate to focus his good eye on Malcolm, who stood in front of him.

The birdlike Healer's face was creased in a frown. It had been a good few months since this had happened.

"Are you alright now?" Will calmed further, his chest heaving, hair damp with sweat.

"Yes," he said, finally. "I am fine now." Malcolm sat next to him.

"What happened?" he asked. Will stared at the wall, straightening slightly.

"Halt came," he said simply. Malcolm nodded.

"I saw that," he said, and Will gave him a brief surprised glance, which Malcolm waved aside, "I think you should listen to him."

"But, Malcolm!" Will's expression was one of shock. "I can't go. I'll... I'm not comfortable around people anymore. Not since... since..."

_"__Will! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!"_

_"__Wha'?... No! No! Get away from me!"_

Will was staring out the window, blankly, his knees curled up against his chest as he remembered that.

_"__Will! Don't. It's me, Alyss! Will, plea— agh!"_

_"__Alyss? Alyss? No, no, please no!_

_"__What have I done?"_

"Will?"

Malcolm's gentle voice brought him back to the present. He turned towards him, grief clear in his eyes.

"I nearly killed her," he said, quietly, "I would have, had she not reacted so quickly." Malcolm sighed.

"Will, it was not your fault. You couldn't have helped it, which is why you came here," he said, "You should not feel guilty about it." Will nodded, knowing that he was right.

"I know." Malcolm made a little sound, one that Will couldn't tell if it was in acknowledgement or being unconvinced. "You should still go with Halt, though." Will sighed. Malcolm was going to insist on it.

"But why?" he asked, quietly, "They don't care about me. They don't know I exist anymore. And what if... what if I have an attack?" His face paled a bit at the thought of having a panic attack at the Ranger Gathering. Malcolm shook his head.

"If you worry about it, you will. You'll have plenty to keep your mind occupied, and you'll have an archery range to shoot at, remember?" Will stood up, pacing again.

"But what if the poison-fever strikes me again?" he asked, trying to put it off.

"It shouldn't," Malcolm replied, "But just in case, I'll give you the herbs for it." Will shook his head, but he already realized that Malcolm was firm and wouldn't take no as an answer.

"But this is my home," he said at last, "And I don't want to leave." As Malcolm opened his mouth to insist again, he continued. "But if it is truly what you want me to do, I will do it."

0o0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Ha! Super-duper early chapter!_

_Credit to my writers' muse and my finishing the Emperor of Nihon-Ja yesterday night! Now only one more to go, since I read book 11 already. I'm notorious for reading out of order until the library gets the one I was supposed to read..._

_Anyway, hope you liked it, and PLEASE see my profile page to vote on my poll, if you haven't yet!_

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**Elvishrangerwolf: Thanks for answering! Here's your coffee. It's Arridi. Halt had some left over... uh-oh. Here he comes, and he looks mad. Gotta run! *runs away really fast*  
><strong>

**Olympus97: That's me. I guess it's all us writers. Chocho... that was so funny when he challenged Arisaka. I love how the others get names like Hawk, Bear, Fox, and Crane and how Will gets Butterfly. **

**BlackShaftedArrow: Here you go! Now, give me the cupcakes or I'll throw you in the moat! On second thought...  
>*runs by and hands cup of Arridi coffee, then runs off again as Halt chases me*<strong>

**Guest: Uh... well, perhaps you should think about using more periods in your sentences. I don't really know why I decided to kill Gilan... I think it's due to my evil streak. Anyway, here's a cup of coffee before Halt steals it back. **

**0o0o0o0**

So, real quick, here's a question.

**On Choosing Day, what would you pick, and why?**

And a Song:

**The Long Way Home **by **Stephen Curtis Chapman.**

The offer of cookies for listening to the song still stands, but I won't be able to get any more coffee from... agh!

*is caught by Halt*

HALT: Get up that tree.

Me: Why?

HALT: *raises eyebrow* *points at pine tree*

Me: *sighs* Yes, Halt... *climbs tree* *tries unsuccessfully to get some sleep.

Well, that's what you get for stealing Halt's Arridi coffee. I don't advise it. I'll be back soon... maybe. If Halt doesn't have me scrub the cabin floor.

~Ranger Turien


	5. Chapter 4

**Shattered: Chapter Four**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Rights go to John Flanagan._**

**4**

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

"A Skandian?" Alyss repeated incredulously, already rising to her feet. Daniel nodded fervently.

"Yeah. Says his name's Fingal or something and he's wondering if Halt was here."

"Svengal?" Alyss asked, cocking her head. She'd already reached for her cloak, where it hung on the peg next to the door. Daniel nodded again.

"Yes, that was his name. Why? Something wrong?" He tipped his head sideways, raising one eyebrow in an attempt to imitate Halt, which turned out quite comical as he couldn't master raising only one. Alyss was already out the door, Daniel running at her heels.

"I don't know. Perhaps, perhaps not," she told him, "Better to be safe than sorry, though." Daniel nodded in affirmation.

"That's right," he said, "Something Halt always makes me remember is to expect the unexpected. You know, expect that if anything can go wrong, it will. That way you're prepared." Alyss smiled.

"That's what your father would say too. Of course, he learned it all from Halt. Now, Daniel, where was Svengal?" Daniel pointed up ahead.

"Right past those trees. He asked me if Halt was home, and I told him that he wasn't, but you were. He told me to find you."

The pair moved through the trees with very little noise. Daniel, in training to be a Ranger, plus his natural skill at stealth, was used to it, and Alyss too. She'd had to take on quite a few dangerous expeditions; also, she'd been married to a Ranger, and the Corps' finest, no less.

Finally, Daniel broke the silence. It was fairly impossible for him to stay silent for any long length of time, which amounted to about five minutes.

"Mama, who is Svengal?" he asked. Alyss replied without even turning to look at him.

"He is the skirl, or captain, of Oberjarl Erak's former ship, _Wolfwind_, and also one of Erak's most loyal followers," Alyss replied, "And a good friend of your father, and Queen Cassandra." Daniel ran silently behind her, his feet making barely a sound.

"Oh! I remember now! Erak's the guy who's in charge. Wow. Mister Sfingal must be pretty important, then. Oh, wasn't he the one that helped Dad, Halt, Uncle Horace, and Aunt Evanlyn in the desert when they rescued Erak?" Alyss nodded.

"You're right. Now, where is he?"

"C'mon. Right over here." Daniel led her through the trees to a small clearing.

Seated on the log was the Skandian in question. He looked up as the pair entered the clearing.

"Svengal?" Alyss asked, stopping.

"Aye," The Skandian nodded, stepping forward. He gave Daniel a brief smile.

"You look just like your father did, though a bit younger." Daniel smiled sadly.

"That's what everyone says," he sighed. "But Dad's gone. He died fighting the Tualaghi." Svengal nodded.

"I know. I've heard." He turned to Alyss now.

"Actually, those cursed blue-veils are what I needed to talk to Halt about." Alyss raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What about the Tualaghi?" she asked. The very name brought bitterness to her heart. She despised that desert people with all of her heart. Svengal noticed the heat in her tone as she fairly spat the name.

"Well, it seems as if those raiders have struck up an alliance with our old enemies, the Temujai. Don't ask me how or why, but they have. And they've invaded Skandia. Now, only Hallasholm is holding out against them."

0o0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**elvishrangerwolf: Well, I actually think they're going to stay dead. When I definitely kill a character, they usually don't come back. Sorry :'(**

**BlackShaftedArrow: Ah, yes, the dishes... Just got finished scouring the pots for the second time today. I don't think Halt has forgiven me for stealing the last of his Arridi coffee yet... Oh! Thanks for the cupcakes. I've just gotta make sure Halt doesn't find them...  
><strong>

**Alex: Thank you for your review. My Grandma's Polish too! ;)**

**Pennydragon: Thanks! This one would have been up sooner, but the internet was messed up. :( It can be quite trying when that happens.**

**0o0o0**

Okay... so, song of the day: **Homesick** by **Mercy Me.**

It's very touching. Almost made me cry when I first heard it.

And the question:

**If you had a Ranger horse, what would you want his/her name to be, and what would you want the permission phrase to be?**

And that's all for now. I'll have the next one up soon.

Oh, and, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do!

~Ranger Turien


	6. Chapter 5

**Shattered: Chapter Five**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, though I would very much like to :)**_

_**HALT: Thank goodness.**_

_**Me: Hey! That's not nice.**_

_**HALT: *bends down* What is this? Some dirt on the floor? When was the last time we swept?**_

_**Me: *sighs* Yes, Halt.**_

**5**

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

Will slipped his silver oakleaf pendant around his neck. He fingered it briefly before turning to leave the little cabin.

He stopped at the door and turned around, taking a glance around the little place he'd come to know of as home for the past two years. Then he left.

Malcolm was waiting for him as he came out onto the porch.

"I have your medicines," he said, holding out a small satchel, which Will took and placed in Tug's saddlebags.

"Thank you," Will managed a slight smile. Malcolm dipped his head.

"You are welcome. Good luck." Will nodded.

"Thank you again, and please tell Trobar how grateful I am to him for taking care of Ebony while I'm gone." Malcolm smiled.

"I will. But he will say that it is no trouble. Ebony had belonged to him originally, you remember." Will placed his foot in the stirrup and swung easily onto Tug's back.

"I should be back within a month," he said, "If I'm not, well, I may have been delayed." He and Malcolm shared one more farewell, and then Will touched his heels gently to Tug's sides.

The little horse instantly broke into an easy trot. Will settled his longbow across his knees. No use slinging it over his shoulder. Even though he rarely now hit what he was aiming, he could probably maim an opponent. Plus, the sight of any Ranger with a bow would instill a sense of caution into anyone. Rangers were legendary, shrouded in mystery, but everyone knew that they were expert marksmen.

Will hoped that people would leave him alone.

Also slung over his saddle was his mandola case, carrying the instrument, a gift from Lord Orman of Mackindaw. Even though he lived a few short miles from Mackindaw, he never saw Orman, except from a distance.

He would camp in the woods, not at an inn, for he couldn't bear inns and taverns. They were too crowded, and the crowds and noise, plus the fire burning in the hearth that most thought cheery, would suffocate him.

If he remembered correctly, it would take a week to get to the Gathering Grounds, and then another week back. The Gathering itself would last for a week or so. Maybe a little longer. The Ranger Corps never stood on ceremony, so the lengths of time were never exact.

Will rode from dawn until dusk for three days, and then slowed down, taking a few breaks during the day and retiring early.

He felt slightly uncomfortable. He'd spent two years sheltered among Malcolm's people in Grimsdell, and become one of them, locking his old life away. Now, out in the open again, he was unsure of himself.

It would take a bit of getting used to for him to be out among other people, but the fact that he was a Ranger ensured that he wasn't often stopped and talked to. He kept his cowl pulled low over his face, further stating that he wished to be left alone.

He rode through towns and villages only when he had to, which wasn't very often. It was business as usual for Rangers on their way to a Gathering to avoid contact with people as much as possible, anyway.

The ride was fairly uneventful. Up until the fifth day, that is.

He'd just awoken, shivering a little in his damp clothes. The dew easily soaked him through, without a campfire to keep him dry. He scratched at the relentlessly itching insect bites on his face, the only part of him that wasn't covered during the night.

He'd just rolled up his bedroll and strapped it to Tug's saddle when the grey horse let out a warning nicker, and his nostrils flared.

Will was instantly alert, taking his longbow into his left hand. Tug gave a snort.

_Come up here. I'll keep you much safer than you could keep yourself with that pathetic aim of yours._

Will gave his horse an exasperated glare, and then mounted up, knowing Tug was right.

"Let's go find out," he said. Tug started off in the direction he'd turned his ears.

As they moved along, Will caught a faint, familiar scent on the air. A repulsive scent, one he hated more than all but one. Fire.

Though Will's instincts screamed at him to turn and run, he knew that he had to find out what was burning. His instincts insisted that it was no more than a campfire or a cooking fire, but Will, looking up and seeing a massive plume of smoke, knew it wasn't.

He touched his heels to Tug's flanks and the horse shot forward, instantly in a gallop. Will pulled a scarf over his nose and mouth. He didn't like it; it reminded him of a _kheffiyah, _but he had to wear it around smoke or else he'd have one of his attacks.

His heart pounding in his chest, Will burst from the trees on Tug's back, instinctively nocking an arrow to his longbow. It was only a forty-pound bow, only half the power of the bow he'd used before he'd been captured, but the Tualaghi had purposefully damaged his back muscles so that, even healed, he could draw no more than that without extreme pain. It wouldn't have quite as long of a range, but Will wasn't worried about that. He was worried about hitting his target at all.

He forced the worries to the back of his mind as he took in the scene before him. A small village, little more than a few houses situated close together, was alight. The villagers were running, carrying what belongings they had, as a band of five men, dressed in black and carrying swords and torches, raced through the village, setting everything alight and killing everything in their path.

As the body of a villager, hastily felled by one of the bandit's swords, fell into the flames, the air filled with the stench of burning flesh.

Will's eyes watered and his grip tightened on his bow.

_The red-hot iron rod advanced slowly. He struggled, but to no avail. The injection had paralyzed him. _

_But it did nothing to stay the pain as the brand jabbed into his shoulder..._

He forced his mind off of his memories, and focused it on the task ahead of him, desperately trying not to think about the horrid stench of smoke and burning flesh.

He raised his bow, took aim, careful to aim a good bit higher, drew back, and, shaking a bit, released the arrow at the nearest bandit.

He missed. But not by that much.

The arrow struck the man's horse, and the animal went down screaming.

The other bandits looked around for the sudden resistance, a little startled. They were used to marauding innocent, unarmed and naive villagers.

It was then that they saw the cloaked figure on the grey horse at the edge of the woods.

One of them pointed. His words carried faintly to Will's ear.

"That's a Ranger! Kill him!" he cried, obviously the leader. But Will had another arrow nocked to his string. This wasn't like practice. He wasn't worrying about hitting the bulls-eye now. He was worrying about ridding Araluen of these brutes.

He released the arrow. His aim was a little better this time; it hit the man soundly in the thigh.

He gave a cry of agony, clutching the shaft. The other bandits were hesitant to go on, but the leader ordered them forward anyway.

And Will found himself facing four furious, brutal lawbreakers, charging down on him at full speed.

He couldn't afford to miss now. Each man he took down would be one less to fight off later. He took careful aim and shot.

And missed.

0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Finally! Action!_

_Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this about the War, Will's captivity, and his escape. Thoughts?_

_Please Review! And, again, please vote on my poll._

**_REVIEW RESPONSES_**

**_Elvishrangerwolf- Thanks for your review! I, personally, would also use an elvish permission phrase. It would be 'Enni'. And my horse's name would be Arrow. That's the name I'm using for my real horse when I get him. _**

**_BlackshaftedArrow- Thank you! I was hoping I got her well enough. She's kind of hard to write in my opinion. And Svengal is one of my favorites. _**

**_Willow Treaty- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading. I like that permission phrase. ;)_**

**_0o0o0_**

And... question:

**What is your favorite moment from the books, and why****?**

The song of the day:

**Get Back Up **by **TobyMac.**

And that's all for now!

Farewell, my friends! I will be back soon.

~Ranger Turien


	7. Chapter 6

**Shattered: Chapter Six**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Rights go to John Flanagan.**_

**6**

ҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖҖ

Alyss gripped a nearby branch, her face nearly white.

"They've taken over Skandia..." she repeated, incredulously. "But, how?" Svengal shook his head sadly.

"Their numbers. It's a massive force," he explained, "Likely twenty-thousand men. Twice that many horses. We're barely holding on to Hallasholm." Alyss leaned back, thoughtful.

"And after they take Hallasholm, Araluen is next," she thought out loud. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Alyss, Daniel, and Svengal all turned, riveting their eyes on the place the voice had come from.

Halt materialized out of the trees a moment later. Svengal sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're here," he admitted. "We certainly are in a fix, and we need your help. You know more about the Temujai and Tualaghi than anyone else." Halt grunted noncommittally, but then realized that there was a fault in Svengal's statement, a fault that he and Alyss both knew was there.

He knew he was risking a lot, but it had to be done. There was more at stake than a hidden identity here.

"Actually, I'm not."

ҖҖҖ

The leader heard the arrow whiz by, but saw that none of his men were even grazed by it. He laughed mockingly.

A whirling dagger raced across the twenty meters between them, and Will reacted, jerking to the right, the blade narrowly missing him. At that moment, he felt a release of tension and a loud _snap!_

He looked in horror at his longbow. The string had been cut clean in two by the dagger. It was useless. The old Ranger saying had never seemed more true to Will as it was now.

_"__An unstrung longbow is a stick._"

Will knew that the bow would be useless to him, and he'd be better off using his other weapons and just leaving the yew pole behind.

Making a quick decision, Will dropped the longbow and drew out his strikers. He had to save his knives should he need them for hand-to-hand combat. He threw one, and it found its mark. Unlike his shooting, his throwing skills were unhindered by his old wounds. One of the bandits tumbled from the saddle, unconscious; another shortly following.

Now the only ones left were the leader and one of his men. Will gave a signal whistle and Tug turned to run. Another dagger whistled by Will's ear, slicing the reins. Steering with his legs now, he urged Tug faster and faster as the bandits bore down on him.

He didn't notice when one came up alongside him and sliced through his saddle girth.

Will tumbled to the ground with the saddle in a heap. Tug reared up on his hind legs, striking out at the bandit who'd done it, knocking him from his saddle and trampling him beneath his hooves.

Will instinctively rolled sideways as a sword point thrust into the earth beside him. He jumped to his feet, his Saxe and throwing knife leaping into his hands.

Just in time, he crossed them, and was able to block an overhand cut. It was followed by a thrust, then an underhand, and then the swordsmanship began. The bandit leader was obviously experienced. He moved so quickly that Will barely had time to parry his strokes. The trouble came when he drew a dagger from his belt.

They were evenly matched. Both fighting for their lives, both experienced. But one of them had a weakness that the other could easily see.

The bandit leader made a wide cut with his sword to Will's right side. The former Ranger's damaged shoulder prevented him from fully making use of the arm. The bandit's blade cut his side, right beneath his arm. He would have been stabbed clean through the back had he not swerved sideways at the last possible moment.

And the bandit chose that moment to elbow him hard in the ribs.

Will felt something crack. Fiery pain shot through his body. But he knew pain. He could cope with it.

What he could not cope with was the bandit leader on top of him, digging his elbow into Will's throat, cutting off the Ranger's breathing and the oxygen flow to his brain. Blackness pressed on the edge of Will's vision as he struggled uselessly against the bandit, gripping the blade of his dagger, which was coming down quickly towards his throat.

Blood sprayed from his palm as the sharp blade opened a deep cut there, and Will felt sick from the pain as his hand slid up the blade until it rested on the hilt. Its point was less than two millimeters from Will's throat. He struggled desperately to push it away, but it was no use. He felt the tip against his throat, and a prick as it broke the skin. Warm blood trickled down Will's neck.

Seconds seemed like days as Will's life hung in the balance, very close to ending. Micrometers at a time, the point inched forward, cutting deeper. Will felt a strange gurgling sensation in his throat. The knife pressed against his carotid artery, and Will closed his eyes. This was the end.

Suddenly, the prickling was gone, and the bandit slumped forward, his weight trapping Will beneath him. But the dagger was gone. Will took his first breath in what seemed like years, but was impeded by the weight on his aching chest.

Then, as if his thoughts had been read, the weight was lifted.

Will hoped to every deity there was that whoever had disabled his attacker was not going to kill him themselves. He felt pain everywhere, could barely breathe, and was dangerously close to unconsciousness.

As the lightheaded feeling began to dissipate, he opened his eyes. It took a few seconds to focus, and even then his vision was blurred. He saw a form bending over him, shaking his shoulders gently. He was trying to speak, he realized. Will couldn't hear anything but his blood pounding in his ears as the blood flow to his brain resumed. At last, the man's words began to filter through.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked, a concerned note in his voice. Will tried to speak, but coughed violently. He felt a stab of pain in his neck and held back any more coughs.

The man, seeming to take his answer from Will's nonverbal response, lifted the young man easily. He was broad-shouldered and muscular, and Will noticed the weapon he'd used to disable the bandit leader: a massive wooden mallet. Inwardly, Will shuddered. He wouldn't want to come up against this man in a fight.

But he'd helped him, so Will decided he could trust him for now. As he was carried somewhere, he closed his eyes, now only hearing faint, muffled sounds of the world around him. It reminded him of when Halt had found him in the Redmont woods two years ago. He'd carried him in this same way back to the cabin; gentle and careful, unsure of the whole of his wounds. It was comforting, and for a moment, Will imagined he was with Halt again. Or Malcolm and Trobar. The Healer and his patients were family to Will, and it wasn't a rare occurrence that the giant had carried a feverish, fitful Will back to Malcolm's cabin after finding him alone in the woods, shaking from pain, cold, and fear.

Will let his mind wander, and soon he slipped under the black surface of sleep without a ripple.

0o0o0o0

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: So... I've finally posted another chapter to this. I just realized that I had a bunch of chapters saved to my PC and I didn't even know it! Sorry for the long wait, and I may get back to writing RA soon. I think that's all, other than the fact that I'm currently drowning in homework and viola music and general bustle of life, and that I should also be updating 'The Fire Within' soon, and maybe 'Dark Illusions'. But no promises. Life is crazy._

**_REVIEW RESPONSES_**

**_Aiii, there's a lot..._**

**pennydragon: Well, I've gotta finish this one first. And who knows how long that will take?**

**Olympus97: Hah.. well, Real Life will affect my updates on this more than a prequel would. I mean, an update in, what, three months? *shakes head* **

**elvishrangerwolf: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Now, at last, you get your wish. I have written more.**

**BlackShaftedArrow: Yeah, I like his songs too. And Halt showing emotion is *definitely* rare and awesome. ;D**

**ravemonster: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**

**SpencerJD: Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope to update a little faster.**

**Alex: Thanks so much for your review. I know pretty much where everything is after Geography last year... And it means a lot to me that you think my story is counted among the better RA fics... *gives cup of Arridan coffee* Uh oh... And also, remind me never to steal Halt's coffee again. **

**Tiptah52: Thank you! So sorry for the horrid cliffie and for not updating in so long! But here's an update, at last.**

**Thranduel: I cannot give anything away. All will become clear in time.**

**0o0o0o0**

_**To Everyone: A massive, huge, gigantic I'M SORRY for leaving you all at that awful, awful cliffhanger for so long. *hides under rock* **_

_**WILL: Do I count? It's my life that's in danger.**_

_**Turien: Eh, never mind you. I'm talking to the readers. *hides further under rock from Will's arrow* Now everybody hates me...**_

_**Well, Namarie before I die!**_

_**~Ranger Turefinwe Narusse Talinte Mistare Nairenis daughter of Feanaro**_


End file.
